Hel
Hel (ヘル), also known as TRAPPIST-1h, is a planet type Celestial and a character appearing in Solar Emissary. Appearance Hel wears a dark violet hoodie with big cat ears on the hood, which they wear on their head. They wear a white skull around the neck as well. Underneath the hoodie they wear a white turtleneck. They wear ripped-up, violet leggings and dark violet boots with white buckles, the soles being a lighter violet. Hel's skin is pale - white in some lights - and their eyes are purple and half-lidded. Their hair is short and violet, covering the right side of their face and going down to their shoulders. Personality Hel is rebellious and moody, wanting to be alone and without pity. Though they say they hate being dragged to "fun situations", they really don't mind deep down. It's guessed this is all a "phase" that's lasted several millennia. They do have soft spots however, one being toward cats. Hel uses their size to their advantage. Their rebellious nature causes them to look up to Charon, most likely admiring his loner attitude. Though, they may not know the full story, and only looking up to what little they know. Background Not much is known about Hel's background, besides being in a solar system different from many of the other Celestials. Relationships Hel is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Diwata (TRAPPIST-1d) Fellow planet. Not much else is known of their relation. Charon Hel looks up distantly to Charon, from the stories they have heard about him. It is unknown if they know the full story, or just simplified versions, maybe even just rumors. It's unknown if Charon knows of Hel. Eidothea (TRAPPIST-1e) Eidothea is known to drag Hel to "fun activities", and cares a lot for them. Hel acts annoyed, but secretly doesn't mind. Cicada (TRAPPIST-1c) Fellow planet. Not much else is known of their relation. Tora (TRAPPIST-1a) Tora is Hel's star. Not much else is known about their relation. Basis Hel is a personification of the planet TRAPPIST-1h. TRAPPIST-1h, also designated as 2MASS J23062928-0502285 h, is an exoplanet orbiting around the ultra-cool dwarf star TRAPPIST-1 39 light-years (12 parsecs) away from Earth in the constellation Aquarius. It was one of four new exoplanets to be discovered orbiting the star using observations from the Spitzer Space Telescope. The planet was discovered in 2017 - though no specific date is known. TRAPPIST-1h is an Earth-sized exoplanet, meaning it has a mass and radius close to that of Earth. Like TRAPPIST-1d, it is intermediate between the sizes of Mars and Earth. Trivia * Hel's name is not an official name for the planet, and likely a placeholder name given by Pyo. ** Hel is named after Hel, the ruler of the underworld from Norse mythology. ** Their name starts with a h''' due to their planet being called TRAPPIST-1'''h. * Hel's favorite animal is the cat. * Hel's favorite music genre is nightcore. * Hel's weapon is a homemade scythe. Gallery nightcore-plays-in-the-background.png 3f3c2ed056f6ef4963462c0994060504.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/trappist-1h.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/168112 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:Solar Emissary